dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
FG Joiner
Francis "FG" Grosvenor Joiner III is the son of Francis Joiner II and his wife Grace, and the only child between them. He is the grandson of Francis Joiner, the son of François Desjardins. FG is from his marriage to Gladys and together have three sons David, Patrick and Will and is the legal father to Joy. But with the true love of his life Cassandra Sinclair he had two children Charles and Frances Grace. FG is the best friend of Sebastian Zicari II and is the godfather to this two sons Sebastian III and Thomas and his daughter Una. He was also best man at both of his weddings. Background Early life Storyline FG Joiner/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: FG posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: FG possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: FG can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: FG, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: FG can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: FG can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: FG can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Perception: FG can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: He can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: He is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Other Relatiosnhips Etymology * Francis is the English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman", ultimately from the Germanic tribe of the Franks, who were named for a type of spear that they used. * Grosvenor is from an English surname which meant "great hunter" in Norman French. * Joiner is a occupational surname for a carpenter (that is, a person who joined wood together to make furniture). Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are ** FG's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** FG's favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are ** His favorite animals are ** His favorite flowers are ** FG can sleep up to ** His average bath time is ** His favorite artists are Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Joiner family Category:Cambions Category:Winterbloom students Category:Jupiter house